Inazuma Random
by M-Awesome
Summary: A día de hoy seguimos sin conocer todos los secretos de como fue la concentración de Inazuma Japón durante el mundial ya que estos no fueron revelados en ningún momento, hubieron momentos felices, tristes, momentos de tensión, momentos graciosos pero muy por encima de todos ellos, momentos estúpidos...muy estúpidos.


A día de hoy seguimos sin conocer todos los secretos de como fue la concentración de Inazuma Japón durante el mundial ya que estos no fueron revelados en ningún momento, hubieron momentos felices, tristes, momentos de tensión, momentos graciosos pero muy por encima de todos ellos, momentos estúpidos...muy estúpidos.

Vamos a poner un ejemplo de uno de esos momentos realmente estúpidos que rozaba la subnormalidad de aquellos chicos, aunque bueno, con el capitán de equipo que tenían podría ser que mas de uno se hubiera dejado el cerebro en algún partido.

Tras uno de las entrenamientos matutinos, todos los jugadores de la selección japonesa entraron al edificio que se les había asignado para comer algo y reponer fuerzas para el posterior entrenamientos vespertino por la tarde.

—¿Que hay hoy para comer? —preguntó Sakuma sentándose en una de las mesas.

—Rabo de toro, ¿quieres un poco? —respondió con sorna Fudou sentándose en frente de él. El chico del parche en el ojo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a responder.

—No, lo siento, me quedaría con hambre, no me gusta comer cosas tan pequeñas...

—¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHH! —gritaron todos al ver como Sakuma había desfasado completamente a Fudou que ahora molesto, refunfuñaba mientras se encogía de hombros en su lugar.

—¿Que ocurre?, ¿porque gritáis?, no entendí lo que pasó —se quejó Endo haciendo que a todos sus compañeros les salieran gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

—Te dije que tantos balonazos a la cabeza no podían ser buenos —susurró con tono recriminante Fubuki al oído de Goenji, el rubio solo hizo una mueca de fastidio por las palabras de su compañero albino.

—No es mi culpa, Someoka fue el que puso la regla de que el balonazo a la cabeza daba el doble de puntos —se defendió el "10". Fubuki negó con la cabeza a la vez que decía que no entendía ese juego.

—Pero si es muy sencillo —intervino Hiroto en la conversación. —Imagina que Endo es una diana, la cabeza vale 10 puntos, brazos y piernas solo 3, el estomago son 5 y las partes bajas 7 puntos. El primero que llega a 30 puntos gana. Además Endo es tan tonto que siempre que le decimos de jugar al fut-diana siempre acepta, el con tal de jugar al futbol se adentraría en un cuarto oscuro —fueron las palabras del pelirrojo.

—Hiroto, te lo recomienda, cambia de camello o deja la droga, no te esta haciendo ningún bien. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos dijiste que te habías encontrado un par de kappas que te hicieron jugar un partido de futbol? —dijo Goenji.

—Los kappas existieron de verdad...me dijeron que quemará cosas...

Mientras tanto en otra mesa, otro grupo de chicos mantenían otra conversación.

—¿Sabéis que hoy estrenan la película de 50 sombras de Grey?, podríamos ir a verla, ya que me leí el libro y me pareció interesante -propuso Haruna a los chicos que habían en esa mesa que eran su hermano Kido, Tsunami y Tachimukai.

—¿50 sombras de Grey? —preguntó confundido Tsunami. —¿Sasha Grey ha conseguido pasar de los videos porno de internet al cine?, vaya, sabía que era buena pero no tanto, eso debe ser un hito en la historia del porno -comentó el surfista pelirrosado dejando confundidos y asombrados a Haruna y Tachimukai. Kido ni se enteró pues estaba muy ocupado comiéndose un plato de sopa.

—Que rica es esta sopa -susurró sorbiendo cucharadas de la comida, hasta que su cerebro comenzó a maquinar las palabras del defensor de Inazuma Japón. ¿Porno?, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—¡Tu! —gritó apuntando con su cuchara a Tachimukai—¿¡Te acuestas con mi hermana!?, ¡Te sacaré los ojos con esta cuchara! -chilló prácticamente saltando sobre el segundo portero del equipo que rápidamente echo a correr siendo perseguido por Kido y su cuchara asesina mientras el joven castaño le gritaba que lo dejará en paz mientras le decía que estaba equivocado.

—Y las moralejas de todo esto son que "Cualquier cosa es un arma en manos de un loco" y que "la droga es mala" —pronunció Kabeyama comiéndose la sopa de Kido.

—Y que Kido es gilipollas —dijo Kogure trepando por su espalda para ponerse en su hombro.

—Y que Kido es gilipollas...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **He vuelto pero como he vuelto me voy (?)**

 **Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que conocí en este fandom de Inazuma Eleven**


End file.
